


The Real College Experience

by TheInfiniteQuestion



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Becommissar Week 2015, Day 4, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfiniteQuestion/pseuds/TheInfiniteQuestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lesson to be learned: Always pay attention when crossing the street on a college campus. You could get hit by a bike. Then hit ON by an illegally gorgeous international student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made the mistake of deciding to mash together a bunch of generic college AU prompts for this, so that means 1. there’s no actual plot (but I tried to connect each prompt together as seamlessly as possible) 2. it turned out SO MUCH longer than I intended and 3. because of number 2, I’m splitting it up into chapters and releasing what I have now, so y’all at least get SOMETHING from me today.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: This chapter was built around the prompt “you just hit me with your bike, but you’re also really hot so I forgive you”.

Beca glanced around as she walked across the Barden University campus. There seemed to be a sudden influx of international students this year, mostly from Europe, and the brunette was getting overwhelmed by all the different languages she heard around campus every day.

Spanish, French, Italian, and... she couldn’t even tell what else. The only language she could really pick up on was German, but most of the German students looked intimidating as hell, so Beca figured talking to them was out of the question.

The brunette shrugged, choosing a playlist on her iPod, and slipped her headphones on, heading to her last class of the day: chemistry. Beca groaned at the thought. Chemistry was okay, and she didn’t do _badly_ in it, really, but... it was boring to her. _Equations, and molecules, and... ugh... it’s too late to think about all that..._

As the girl was dreading internally about her class, she didn’t notice a figure approaching until–

**_WHAM_ **

“Ow...”

“ _Scheiße!_ Hey... hey, are you okay?”

Beca’s eyes opened slowly. Her vision still fuzzy, she could make out a tall person leaning over her, holding out their hand. She reached for it, and was pulled up to her feet. _So strong..._ The brunette blinked a few times as her vision started to clear. Her eyes followed the hand, up the arm, and to its owner’s face.

“Whoa...”

A tall, blonde woman was studying Beca’s face, concern etched in her features. “Are you alright?”

“Holy _shit_ , you’re hot.” Beca clapped her hands over her mouth. “I- uh... concussion! Must’ve gotten a concussion... heh...”

The woman raised an eyebrow, and the smaller girl was sure that she was probably thoroughly amused, even if she didn’t show it. “Well... perhaps you should rest, little _Maus_. Concussions can be quite serious.”

The brunette blinked at the nickname, but quickly shook her head. “Oh, nonono, I can’t do that. I mean, as much as I _want to_... but I can’t. I have class.”

“As do I. Eh...” The blonde rubbed the back of her neck. _Is she embarrassed? Oh my god, that’s... that’s kind of adorable._ “Perhaps I could walk you to your class? I feel bad for...” She glanced sideways sheepishly. “Running you over...”

Beca tilted her head in confusion, then followed the taller woman’s gaze, and her eyebrows raised in surprise. “Wait. You ran into me on a bike??” She sighed. “Of course... only _I_ would be the kind of person to get hit by a _bike_.” The smaller girl smacked herself on the forehead. “Way to go, Beca...”

“Beca... It’s a good name. I like it.”

The brunette blushed as the other woman spoke her name. “It sounds great when you say it. Uh, I- I mean, thanks!” Her eyes widened as she internally screamed at herself. _What the hell was that, Mitchell?!_

Her internal chastising was interrupted as the taller woman spoke, holding her hand out again. “I’m Luisa, by the way.”

“Wow... you’re beautiful.” _Wait, what??_ “Your name! Your- your name, that is. It’s beautiful.” _Ugh, you’re embarrassing yourself again. Distraction, Beca! Find a distraction!_ “Um, here, let me get your bike... I didn’t, like, destroy it or anything, did I?”

The blonde laughed, and Beca had to bite her tongue to keep herself from accidentally blurting out another awkward compliment. “ _Nein_ , I don’t believe so. Your tiny body most likely did no harm to it.”

The smaller girl laughed awkwardly. “Heh, yeah. Probably not.” She picked up the bike and walked it over to Luisa. The woman took it, nodding in thanks and they started walking together.

“Um... so, you’re German, huh?”

“ _Ja_. Berlin.”

“Wow. What are you doing so far from home?”

Luisa raised her eyebrow at the question. “Studying. Much like yourself.”

Beca scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Well, _yeah_. But, like...” She gestured around the campus. “What made you want to go _here_ specifically? This is Barden. A boring, American college, where boring, American things happen.”

The German chuckled. “I beg to differ.”

The brunette gave her a deadpan stare. “Oh, really?”

“Really.”

“How so?”

“Well... I _did_ hit someone on a bicycle today. And unless that is as common in the United States as it is in Europe, I would say that it’s not as boring as you might think.”

“I...” The smaller girl’s cheeks tinged pink and she deflated as she couldn’t think of a good rebuttal. “Uh... anyway, we’re here...”

The blonde looked up. “Ah, Branner Hall. I have class here as well.”

“Wait... tell me you don’t have-”

“Chemistry.”

Beca grimaced, cursing whatever forces that be for making this happen. _Chemistry_ and _a hot international student? Does someone want me dead or something??_ “Right... of course you do...”

“Is that a problem?”

The brunette’s heart just about exploded as she took in the taller woman’s expression, a mix of concern and confusion. “Oh my god, you look kinda like a puppy right now...”

“What?”

“Uh, nothing! I mean, no. It’s not a problem. Not at all. I’m just... being weird.” Beca rubbed her arm, shifting uncomfortably as she waited for Luisa to lock up her bike. She sighed heavily, resisting the urge to repeatedly smack her head against a wall.

“Are you coming in, little _Maus_?”

The smaller girl jumped, realizing that the blonde was already heading inside the building, and quickly caught up to her. They entered the lecture hall together and sat down side by side. As Luisa set her bag on the floor, her hand brushed against Beca’s leg, making the girl’s breath hitch.

“You still don’t sound well. Perhaps I should take you to the campus hospital? If you do have a concussion, it may become more serious.”

The brunette waved off the suggestion quickly. “No, no, I’m fine! _Totally_ okay.”

She was met with the German’s concerned blue eyes and just about fell out of her seat. “Are you sure?”

Beca put her hand to her heart. “Promise.”

Luisa nodded, leaning back down to get her notebook. As she opened it, the smaller girl’s jaw dropped at the neat print that adorned each page. “Shit, _those_ are your notes? How are they so perfect??”

The taller woman shrugged as she placed her pen on the table. “I like to be precise.”

The brunette scoffed. “Psh, nobody’s _that_ precise.”

“So maybe I practice.”

Beca smirked. “And here, I thought you were such a badass, but it turns out you’re just a big nerd who practices her handwriting.”

Luisa returned the girl’s smirk. “Don’t be so sure of that, little _Maus_. There is much about me that you have yet to learn.”

“Wait. That implies...” The smaller girl raised her eyebrows. “That you _want_ me to learn about you...?”

The blonde simply glanced at her with a teasing smile, then turned her attention to the front of the room as the lecture began. Beca tried to pay attention to the lecture, but caught herself staring at the German so many times that she put her hands to chin and forced herself to look forward. But she couldn’t help stealing glances anyway.

Luisa, on the other hand, was intensely focused on every word the professor uttered, quickly taking down notes in that perfect script that she’d probably spent years perfecting. Beca noticed that when she wasn’t writing, the perfectly white points of her canines would poke out from behind her lips to worry at her pen cap. The brunette slumped in her chair, dragging her hands down her face with a barely audible groan.

_This class is gonna kill me..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: This chapter was built around the prompt “I have the keys to the roof of the chem building and you need somewhere to smoke”.

As the professor wrapped up lecture for the day, books were shoved into bags and zipped up as students packed up and shuffled out of the lecture hall. Beca waited for Luisa, who was finishing up her notes, and took the time to admire the blonde (as if she hadn’t already been doing so).

The taller woman followed her out into the hallway, but stopped as Beca made a sharp turn toward the stairwell. “Where are you going?”

The brunette turned back to face her. “Oh, I’m going up to the roof. That’s just kind of a thing I’ve always done. After class, I hang out up there and eat a snack, watch people on the quad, you know. Just chill, or whatever.” She pointed her thumb at the door. “Wanna come with me?”

The German smiled. “I would love to.”

They headed up the stairs together, stopping at locked door to the roof. The brunette swung her backpack around to dig through it for a moment, then pulled out a set of keys.

“I’m impressed, little  _Maus_.”

“What, are you jealous ‘cause I’ve got the keys to the roof?”

The taller woman smirked. “I’m amazed they trust you with them.”

Beca turned around, and the blonde laughed at her offended look. “Wow. Ouch…” The smaller girl put her hands on her hips. “I’ll have you know, I’m actually pretty responsible. Yes, I managed to get run over by a bike, but… you know. Besides that.”

Luisa raised her hands in surrender, but her eyes still glinted with amusement as she followed the girl out to the rooftop. The brunette sat back against a wall and scrounged around through her backpack again, producing a sandwich.

“You want one?”

“Later, maybe.”

Beca shrugged. “Ok, but don’t be mad if I end up eating it all. It’s past 8, and I’m starving.”

The German nodded. “I will keep that in mind.” She licked her finger and held it up in the air, glancing around.

The smaller girl raised an eyebrow as she chewed on a bit of her sandwich. “Um… whatcha doin’ there…?”

“Checking for wind.” After a moment, she nodded to herself. “Ah,  _sehr gut_. The wind is going south.” Luisa reached into her own bag, producing a lighter and a pack of cigarettes, and lit one.

Beca stared at the woman. “I stand corrected. You’re totally a badass.”

“I told you.” The blonde puffed some smoke out, forming small rings.

The smaller girl rolled her eyes. “Well,  _now_  you’re just a showoff.”

The taller woman chuckled. “Maybe a little.”

“Maybe a  _lot_.”

Luisa shrugged, offering the pack of cigarettes to the girl on the ground. The brunette shook her head. “Maybe another day. Gonna finish my sandwich.”

“Mm. Perhaps I should take your sandwich offer now.”

“Sure. Here you go.” Beca took another sandwich out from her bag, and handed it to the blonde.

“ _Danke_.” She examined it for a moment. “What is it?”

“PB&J.”

When the smaller girl received silence in response, she looked up. Luisa’s head was tilted slightly, the German staring at her blankly. “What?”

Beca giggled. “Peanut butter and jelly. Come on, you don’t know PB&J?”

Luisa shook her head. “You Americans have such strange words. PB&J… showoff… badass…”

“Hey, badass is a good thing.”

“Then I’m perfectly fine with that.” The blonde put her cigarette out as it reached her fingertips, and went to sit next to Beca. “So, little  _Maus_. Is this all you do on Friday evenings?” She smirked. “You don’t have any friends?”

The girl shrugged. “You’re my friend.” She blinked, coughing awkwardly. “Uh… well, I mean… I see you as a friend. Not that you’d wanna be mine. I mean, I’d be totally okay with that! With… you know… if you… if we were…”

The smaller girl’s rambling trailed off, her cheeks burning from embarrassment. She shrank back into the wall as low chuckles rumbled from the German’s chest. “Ugh… so awkward… why…?”

The taller woman patted Beca’s knee. “Don’t worry, little  _Maus_. It only makes you that much cuter.”

The brunette brought her hands to her face, whining. “Nooo, that’s not helping!”

Luisa grinned. “Well, as your friend, I would like to invite you to come with me tomorrow-”

Beca perked up. “Friends? What? Where??”

“–to the gym.”

The smaller girl’s face fell back into her hands as she let out a long groan. “ _Ugghhh_ , gross. Why can’t we go somewhere else as friends?”

“We can. But I will be at the gym tomorrow.”

“ _I_  won’t.”

“You should.” Beca grumbled as the German nudged her. “Please?”

“Begging isn’t very badass, you know…”

“Begging would not be necessary if you just say yes.”

The girl grumbled more, but sighed heavily, finally looking up to glare at the blonde. “ _Fine_ , fine, jeez…”

The taller woman grinned, rising to her feet. “Excellent.” She held out the sandwich that Beca had given her earlier. “Peanut butter is protein. Very good for exercise.”

The brunette cringed. “Dude. Ew. Why’d you have go mixing the stuff of my childhood with… exercise…?” She shivered. “Good thing I finished eating, or that sandwich might’ve come back up in chunks.”

Instead of being disgusted by that comment like Beca thought the woman might have been, she broke out into hearty laughter. “Well, little  _Maus_. Hopefully, you can keep that in control tomorrow when we work out together.”

The German held her hand out, helping the smaller girl to her feet, and they headed back downstairs. Beca smiled to herself as they walked, reveling in the fact that Luisa had called her a friend. _I can’t believe this. Me? She wants to be friends with me?? No way._

“So. Tomorrow morning.”

The brunette looked up, realizing they were back outside, and the taller woman was unlocking her bike. “Uh… sure. What time?”

“6:00.”

Beca’s eyes widened as she stared incredulously at the blonde. “6 in the  _morning??_ ”

Luisa chuckled. “See you there.” With that, she got on her bike, and pushed off, heading toward the dorms.

The smaller girl stared after her, then groaned. “God, she’s gonna kill me…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: This chapter was built around the prompt “my roommate is doing push ups on the floor and i’m not sure whether to be turned on by their athletic powers or freaked out”. Modified, of course, as Kommissar isn’t Beca’s roommate in this fic.

“Beca. Hey. Beca…”

“Mm… not now… sleeping…”

“Beca!”

“What?!” The brunette rolled over, and suddenly felt herself falling. “Shit!”

_*thump*_

Beca groaned, cracking her eyes open groggily to look up at her roommate from the floor. “Ugh… Chloe, what do you want?” She rubbed her eyes. “What time is it?”

“5:45!”

“Dude.  _Why?_ ”

“You were telling me all about how you promised some hot German chick that you’d work out with her. Time to go!”

“Dammit, I thought you’d forget about that…”

The redhead raised an eyebrow. Her friend shrugged. “What? You were drunk.”

Chloe tapped the side of her head, grinning. “Still pretty sharp when I’m drunk.”

Beca’s shoulders sagged as she grumbled. "Yeah. I got that,  _thanks_ …”

The tiny brunette grumbled as her overly excited roommate pulled her up off the floor. “Come on, Beca! Up, up, up!! To the gym!!”

“I’m calling it. You’re officially insane.”

“I’m just trying to help you woo your lady friend!”

Beca scoffed. “Psh, ‘lady friend’…”

“Well, isn’t she?”

The girl shrugged. “I dunno.”

“Then this’ll help! Let’s go!!”

“And by 'let’s’, you mean just me, don’t you?”

“Yup!”

The brunette sighed, but gave in and went to change clothes. “Ok, I’m ready.” Silence. “Chloe?”

The redhead was sprawled out on her bed, already asleep again. Beca stared at the other girl, shaking her head. “Unbelievable…”

When Beca walked into the campus gym, she was unsurprised to find that there weren’t many people who were willing to get up at  _6 in the morning on a Saturday_  just to work out. She quickly swiped her student ID through the scanner passing by the eerily peppy guy working the front desk.

The brunette walked slowly, taking the place in after realizing she had never actually been to the campus gym before. As she was passing all the various workout equipment, Beca caught sight of a familiar blonde woman and… an unfamiliar brown-haired guy.

Her brow furrowed in confusion.  _Wait, is that her boyfriend or something? She didn’t say anything about bringing her boyfriend! Wait, whoa whoa whoa… why do I even care about that??_  The girl shook the thoughts from her mind and walked over to them.

“Tiny  _Maus_!” Luisa grinned. “You made it.”

Beca shrugged. “Well, I did say I would go, so…” She spread her arms out, gesturing at herself. “Here I am.”

“Impressive. Well.” The blonde gestured at her male companion. “Pieter and I were planning to do push ups. Would you count for us?”

“Uh… sure? I mean, I’d rather count them than actually  _do_  them, so…”

The man walked toward her, and Beca’s neck was almost straining to look up as he towered over her.  _Holy shit, this guy is huge! No wonder she likes him…_  The brunette mentally slapped herself for letting her mind make assumptions again, and she held her hand out timidly. “Pieter…”

He tilted his head, studying her carefully, then looked at her hand for a second before accepting her handshake, and his eyebrows raised in surprise. “Your grip is stronger than I thought it would be… eh…”

“Beca.”  _Jesus, his arms are so ripped. What the hell…?_

“Beca. I have heard much about you.”

“Embarrassing things, I’m sure.”  _Great. She’s told her German maybe-boyfriend about me…_

The man laughed. “Maybe so. But that is not what we are here for. Luisa has issued a challenge.”

Beca raised an eyebrow. “So that’s what the push ups are for?”

Luisa nodded. “A competition, yes.”

The tiny brunette watched as the two Germans stood face to face, then crouched to the floor and stretched out in perfect synchronization. “Okay, that’s… kinda scary. How did you do that?”

The blonde grinned. “Practice.”

Beca laughed. “Pfft, you’re such a nerd…”

“Maybe. But let’s see what you have to say after this.” She looked at Pieter. “ _Bist du bereit?_ ”

“ _Ja_.”

They turned to look at Beca, who was sitting cross-legged near them. “Alright. Ready… go!”

She watched in awe as the two began, and counted along with their pushes. “One… two… three… four… five…” The girl found herself admiring Luisa once again, paying close attention to her biceps as they flexed with each push.  _Damn, that’s scarily impressive… and really, really hot…_

“Little  _Maus_ …?”

Beca jerked in surprise as she was pulled out of her thoughts. “Wha- huh??” She looked up– only to find two pairs of legs in front of her. “Uh…” She followed the legs up, craning her neck to find Luisa and Pieter looking down at her intently. She offered them a meek smile. “Hi. I, uh… I lost count…”

Pieter tilted his head. “Are you sure? You seemed to be watching very clos- ow!” He rubbed his side, where Luisa had elbowed him.

She glared at him, then looked back at the smaller girl, who had stood up. “Forgive his lack of manners.”

“No, no, he’s right. Totally my bad. I zoned out.”

“ _Scheiße!_ ” Pieter yelped as he checked his watch, startling both women. “I’m late for class.  _Bis später_ , Luisa.” He smiled at Beca. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to- whoa! Okay…” The brunette was taken by surprise again as Pieter pulled her into a quick hug and ran off to class. She stared after him in mild bewilderment. “Uh… does he always do that?”

The blonde chuckled. “Yes, Pieter is very friendly.”

“I can see that now.”

“Mm. Well, little  _Maus_.” Luisa stretched, and Beca couldn’t help watching (again) as her muscles flexed. “Are you ready?”

The girl glanced up, afraid to ask what the she meant. “Uh… ready for what, exactly?”

“Working out, of course.” The taller woman smirked. “We  _are_  at a gym.”

Beca groaned. “Ugh, right…” She glared at Luisa as the German laughed at her lack of enthusiasm. “Hey, I’m not you, okay? You’re like… the frickin’ Terminator or something, I swear. Your push ups are terrifying. And amazing. Like… holy shit, you’re a beast.”

The blonde looked at Beca with a raised eyebrow. “Is that as good as a badass?”

The brunette grinned. “Yeah, they’re pretty interchangeable. And it works, ‘cause Arnold Schwarzenegger!”

“What about him?”

“He’s German. Right? Or something?”

“Austrian.” Luisa smirked. “You know, if I were not so used to Americans getting that wrong, I might be very offended.”

Beca shrugged. “Well, I dunno. I’ve never actually seen the movie…”

“You make references to movies you don’t watch?”

The smaller girl crossed her arms defiantly. “You know what?” She glanced at the blonde, whose face was lit up with amusement, and she huffed. “Just… go work out!” She grumbled as Luisa went to do so, a grin still stuck on the taller woman’s face, much to Beca’s chagrin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: This chapter was built around the prompt “you’re singing in our dorm shower, and I just want to let you know that you have a wonderful voice, also oops I’m naked”. Modified accordingly. Gym locker room shower, and Kommissar is the one who’s naked.

Beca was dead. She was sure of it. Luisa’s workout regimen might have worked for her, but not for the tiny brunette. After three sets of ten of this and three sets of ten of that, plus weights and cardio... the smaller girl was lying on the floor, her body entirely exhausted.

“I see you don’t take exercise very well.”

A low groan sounded from the floor. “You think?”

“But that’s not a good reason to be on the floor for so long. You don’t know what might be in those carpets.”

Beca groaned again. “Gross, why’d you have to say it like  _that?_  I already knew this was, like, bacterial breeding grounds. You didn’t have to remind me that I could catch something literally  _anywhere_  in here.”

Luisa chuckled, helping the smaller girl to her feet. “I’m telling you for your own benefit, little  _Maus_.” She smirked. “And  _if_  you get sick, then who will I work out with?”

The brunette’s eyes widened. “Oh,  _no_. Hell no. I’m never doing this again. And you have your boyfriend or whatever. Isn’t he enough for you?”

The German’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Who?”

“Pieter?” Beca was surprised to hear laughter erupt from the blonde. She looked up at the taller woman, who was doubled over, practically laughing her ass off. “Uh... what’s so funny about that?”

Luisa composed herself, still grinning. “You thought Pieter was my boyfriend?”

“Well, you’re like... fucking  _flawless_ , so...” The smaller girl bit her lip at yet another verbal slip up, but continued. “Yeah. You could have anyone.”

The woman smiled genuinely. “Well, thank you for the... ‘vote of confidence’, but we are childhood friends. It would be, eh...  _wie heißt das Wort_...”

“Awkward?”

“Yes, exactly. And it would not work, even if that was not the case.”

Beca tilted her head. “Huh? Why not? He seems nice. Or is he, like, terrible or something?” She stood up as tall as she could. “I’ll fight him if I have to. I mean... I’d probably lose, ‘cause he’s frickin’ huge, but...” As the taller woman started to chuckle again, the brunette stared at her. “Seriously,  _why_  are you laughing??”

“As entertaining as that might be to watch, you are right. He’s very nice. But we could never work because I have no interest in men.”

The smaller girl squinted as her brain processed those words. “So... wait... you’re gay?”

Luisa nodded. “Exactly.”

“I, uh... wow... I just...” Words came less and less frequently to Beca as she wrapped her head around that information. Part of her was full on jumping for joy and fist pumping, and the other part was catching on fire and setting off alarm bells.  _Holy shit. That means... I actually have a chance!!_  “I... um...”

The brunette jerked as her phone went off, and she looked around. Luisa was nowhere to be seen.  _Great, Beca. Just great. She probably left ‘cause you were being so weird about her being gay. Not weird, but maybe a little glad...? Wait, that’s not the point!_  She shook her head quickly, pulling her phone out to find the screen lit up with a text.

_You looked like you needed time to process. I will be in the locker room. See you there ;)_

Beca stared at the winking face at the end of the message. “What does  _that_  mean...?” Her brain started to give her a number of suggestive images, and she shook her head vigorously again. “Ugh, stop that! God, I’m being such a creep.  _Chill_.”

She continued to chastise herself until she got to the locker room, and her ears perked up as she heard singing coming from one of the shower stalls. Beca closed her eyes, and she felt warm, like she was in a safe embrace and the soft, smooth voice was protecting her.

The singing came to an end, and the water was shut off too, signaling to Beca that whoever was in there had finished, and she should stop standing around like a weirdo. The brunette scrambled back toward the changing area and sat on a bench, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

“Ah, tiny  _Maus_. You got my text. Excellent.”

The brunette swung around the side of the bench to face Luisa– and just about fell off. The smaller girl inhaled sharply at the sight of the blonde, who was wrapped up in a crisp, white towel that clung to her fantastically and left little to the imagination. “Uh...” Beca cleared her throat, tearing her gaze away. “Yeah. I... was that you? Singing in the shower?”

The German nodded. “So you have been here for a while? Did I keep you waiting long?”

The smaller girl flushed at the assumption. “What? No, no! Not at all. I just- um... I just caught the last bit of it. You have a great voice.”

Luisa smiled. “Thank you.”

Beca saw a flash of white moving in her periphery, indicating that the woman had dropped her towel to change, and she averted her eyes even more, digging her nails into her thighs to stay focused on anything but the naked body mere feet away from her.

“So... um... do you sing professionally? ‘Cause I swear, your voice could probably kill someone. Uh, not that that should happen! That’d be bad... really, really bad...” The brunette dropped her head into her hands silently.  _Jesus! Filter, Mitchell! Where the hell is your filter?!_

“In Germany, yes. I sing with an acapella group called Das Sound Machine.”

Beca’s eyes widened. “Wait...  _The_  Das Sound Machine??”

“I don’t think there are any others.”

“I mean, like...  _wow_. That’s... dude. That’s amazing. Seriously, what are you  _doing_  here??”

The German raised an eyebrow. “I told you I came here to study, no?” Her lips quirked in amusement. “Are you sure you didn’t suffer a concussion yesterday?”

The brunette flushed a little more, sputtering out a reply. “I- well, I mean- just...” She heaved an irritated sigh.  _Just breathe. The word vomit’s not helping._  She took a deep breath, trying her best to form coherent sentences. The smaller girl turned around to speak, completely forgetting about the blonde’s state of undress.

As she was met with the most enticing expanse of skin she had ever seen, Beca quickly whipped back around. She tried to clear her mind of the taller woman’s smooth back, with its gently rippling muscles and–  _Dammit, Beca, focus!_  “Uh... so... god, where was I...? Singing! Right.”

Luisa hummed in affirmation. “You were telling me how my voice could kill, if I’m not mistaken.”

“I- well... I didn’t really mean-”

The German leaned in close, and Beca sat as still as possible, the woman’s hot breath ticking her ear. “Hm, that really could be bad,  _ja_?”

“Y-yeah...”

“Killing with my voice, no. But maybe... mesmerizing.”

_Definitely. That’s exactly what you’re doing to me_. “Uh huh... that’s it...”

“So tell me, little  _Maus_... what is it that you find so... mesmerizing... about my voice?”

Beca’s knuckles were turning white from gripping the bench so tightly. “I... It’s just... you’re so...”

“So...?”

The brunette felt a shiver run down her spine as the woman practically  _purred_  the word. “God, how do you  _do_  that...?”

“Do what?”

Beca could  _hear_  the self-satisfied smirk playing on the blonde’s lips, but she was too weak to say anything. She squeaked in surprise as a warm, slightly damp body pressed against her back when Luisa bent down to lean even closer. “L-Luisa...”

“Ah, you remember my name. Good. Then perhaps you don’t have a concussion.”

The smaller girl’s heart was hammering violently in her ribcage and she was pretty sure the woman’s proximity could give her a stroke. “I...” Her brain had clearly already given up words. “I...”

“Or perhaps I spoke too soon... Beca?”

And there was her name again. Her  _real_  name, rolling so smoothly off the German’s tongue. And there was the floor.  _What?_  Beca didn’t have time to register the thought as she hit the ground solidly and blacked out, with a single voice and a single word, playing over and over again in her mind.

_Beca._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from the last chapter, since it ended on a bit of a cliffhanger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than expected because 1. re-working the last chapter forced me to write an entirely new chapter due to the last chapter’s ending and 2. I got really bad writer’s block (if me being basically inactive for the last week-ish wasn’t obvious enough). But I have a separate Word document that has miscellaneous writing for future chapters, and it’s about two chapters’ worth, so... this fic’ll still be going strong for quite a while.

"Oh god, is she gonna be okay??"

"I think so... I'm not a doctor, but otherwise, she is in good health, so- wait, I think she is waking up..."

"Beca??"

The girl in question came to, blinking slowly. White... Everything was white. _What the hell...?_  Two figures appeared, and as her vision focused, she found a very concerned Luisa sitting next to a panicking, teary-eyed Chloe. The German turned to the redhead with a reassuring smile. "See? I told you. She's alright."

"Oh my god! Becs!"

The brunette groaned as her roommate pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "Chloe..."

"God, I was so worried!"

"Chloe... I can't... breathe..."

"Oh! Sorry..." The redhead quickly let go, and Beca drew in a raspy breath. Luisa handed her a cup of water, which she gratefully took, immediately relieved at her no-longer-dry mouth. "Thanks."

The blonde nodded. Concern was still etched in her features as she studied the smaller girl. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Beca squinted, looking around the unfamiliar room. _So much white... Am I in a bed?_ "Where are we?"

"The campus hospital. You collapsed. Do you remember?"

The brunette frowned, trying to concentrate on remembering what had happened. After a moment, vague memories started to flash through her mind. _Gym... working out... locker room... showers... hot, naked German lady- oh... right..._

Beca bit the inside of her cheek, trying hard to fight the blush that was spreading in her cheeks. "Uh... kinda..."

"Chloe was listed as your emergency contact on your phone, so I called her."

Beca looked around. "Where did she go?"

"She was very worried about you and she has not eaten, so I sent her to dinner."

"Wait... dinner?" The smaller girl blinked. "How long was I out??"

"A day and a half, approximately."

" _What??_ Shit, I have homework!" The brunette tried to sit up, but a wave of nausea hit her like a ton of bricks, and Luisa gently pushed her back down against her pillow.

"Careful, little Maus. You are only just recovering from the worst of your concussion. What is the saying...? 'Take it easy'." After a moment, she sighed. "I should apologize."

"Why?"

"I'm at fault for this. I'm the reason you are in the hospital..."

_Oh no... please don't bring up the whole locker room thing... please..._ "Dude, it's okay. Really."

The German shook her head. "No. I must take responsibility for my faults. And this was definitely my fault because–"

The smaller girl tensed up. _Don't say it. God,_ please _don't say it. We don't even have to talk about it! I'm fine! I'm alive!_

"–I hit you with my bike, and caused a concussion.” Luisa grimaced, putting a hand to her face. “How could I be so stupid? I should have taken you to the hospital immediately.”

Beca’s face softened in relief. “Seriously. It’s fine. _I’m_ fine. And for the record, I’m a total klutz anyway.”

Her brow furrowed in concern as she took in the taller woman’s features, _really_ looking at her for the first time since waking up. The usual aura of radiance and power that seemed to glow from the German wasn’t there. She looked exhausted.

The smaller girl reached over, careful not to move too much, and took Luisa’s hand. “Hey...”

The blonde glanced up, meeting Beca’s gaze, and gave her a weary smile. “Hello, little _Maus_.”

“Um... don’t take this the wrong way, but... you don’t look so good. Are you okay?”

Luisa shrugged. “I have not slept.”

“What? For how long??”

The German averted her gaze almost guiltily, and mumbled a response. “A... day and a half... approximately...”

The brunette’s eyes widened. “You stayed up the whole time I was _unconscious??_ ”

“I was concerned...”

Beca stared incredulously at the taller woman. “Dude. You need to take care of yourself. I mean, thanks for caring about me, but... I don’t want you to forget about your own needs.” The girl shrugged. “Hell, I was _out cold_. You could’ve just left whenever.”

“ _Nein_. I would not do that.”

“What?”

“I could not leave you.”

The brunette blinked at those words. Five simple words, and they somehow had the power to make her heart stutter. _Stop that. You’re reading too much into it._ “Uh... thanks...” She offered Luisa a smile. “Really. I appreciate it.”

The German nodded, gently squeezing Beca’s hand. The smaller girl gave the blonde a mock stern look. “But don’t make that a habit, okay?”

Luisa chuckled, a small glint of mischief in her tired eyes. “Of course not. Who would take care of you if I did?”

Beca was caught off guard again at the teasing, even though she knew she should have been used to it by now. The girl looked at their still joined hands. “Um... could I ask you something...?”

“Anything you wish to, little _Maus_.”

“I...” The brunette hesitated. “Oh jeez, how do I say this...”

“Is this about the events in the locker room?”

The brunette bit her lip, debating on whether or not to press further. “Uh...” _Well, she already asked. Here we go..._ “Yeah...”

Luisa sighed. “Yes, of course. The subject was inevitable. Well... let me ask _you_ something... does it bother you?”

Beca scoffed. “If you mean ‘does it leave me hot and bothered’, then yes.” Her jaw twitched in irritation as the words tumbled out from her mouth before she could stop them. _God dammit..._

“Can I ask you another question?”

The smaller girl sighed, guessing what the question might be. “No, I have no filter. I _used_ to, but who the fuck knows where it-”

“Have you ever done any... ‘experimenting’ in college?”

Beca froze at the question. _What??_ “Uh... what?”

The taller woman’s mouth quirked in amusement. “Does the cat have your tongue? Don’t let it hold on for too long. I would like to know your answer.”

“I... Yes? Uh, no! Well... maybe... Chloe always wanted to do stuff, so we did some stuff. Nothin’ big, just... I dunno. Kissing and touching and whatever.”

“And how did that feel to you?”

The brunette blushed, giving the taller woman a rushed answer. “It was good. Great. Awesome.”

“I see.”

“Why are you aski- _mmph!_ ” Beca’s eyes widened as the blonde smoothly leaned forward to capture her lips, and... yeah, her brain was definitely on fire. _So. Fucking. Soft. How??_

The kiss ended sooner than Beca was hoping, and Luisa’s unabashed, lingering stare at her lips was _not_ helping. “And how did _that_ feel, little _Maus_?”

“I... uh...” The smaller girl’s mouth was moving, but no words came out. The German watched her, tilting her head in concern. She brought her unoccupied hand to Beca’s forehead, checking for a temperature, and the brunette had to stop herself from leaning into the touch.

“Are you sure you are alright? I can find the doctor if you need him.” Luisa went to stand, but Beca’s grip tightened on her hand. Before she could ask what was wrong, the blonde found herself being pulled down, her lips meeting Beca’s for a second time.

As the German blinked in stunned silence, the brunette donned a smug grin. “What's the matter? Mouse got your tongue?"

Luisa’s lips slowly curled up into a smirk. "Oh, she will."

"Wha-?" Beca's question was cut off as the blonde brought their lips together again. _Okay, so this is way too satisfying. There’s no way this is real..._ The smaller girl parted first, looking uncertainly at Luisa, and reached forward, gently touching the woman’s face.

Luisa raised an eyebrow, catching her wrist after a moment. “What is it?”

“Either this is actually happening... or I’m still unconscious and totally hallucinating.”

The blonde chuckled. “I assure you, darling, you are very much conscious and this is definitely happening.”

“I... don’t understand...”

“Understand what?”

“Why me? You could have _literally_ anyone.”

The German shrugged. “So I want you.”

Beca pointed at herself in disbelief. “But I’m _me_.”

“Is there something wrong with you?”

“Yes- well, no- I... that’s not the point! But _you_... you’re a gorgeous specimen that was perfectly hand-crafted by the German aca-gods!” The brunette blinked, then sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose in irritation. “Jesus Christ, every time...”

“Well. That is a very... intricate compliment. I appreciate it, but I don’t understand what that has to do with me wanting to be your girlfriend.”

The last word echoed in the smaller girl’s head, setting off imaginary alarm bells. _Holy shit, did she just say what I think she said??_ She stared at Luisa in complete bewilderment. “Girlfriend...? _My_ girlfriend??”

The taller woman watched with an amused smile as Beca tried to wrap her head around the idea. “I just thought you might-” Her sentence was abruptly interrupted by a yawn. “Sorry. I just thought you might consider that.”

Beca shook her astonishment away, focusing on the German’s obvious fatigue. “Dude, you’re exhausted. Don’t apologize. _Please_. You’re making me feel bad...” The brunette looked down, fiddling with the hem of her blanket, a slow smile forming as she thought about their conversation.

“Girlfriend, huh?” She turned the word over in her mind, nodding in definite approval. “I can roll with that. I mean, if that’s cool with you. Or whatever...” _Jeez, chill out! She already said yes. What do you want, a marriage proposal??_

Beca rolled her eyes at the return of her internal monologue. “Ugh, I really need to shut up...” Her eyes widened as she remembered she wasn’t the only person in the room, and she quickly looked over at Luisa. “Shit, I’m sor-... Luisa?”

The blonde was slumped in her chair, sound asleep. Beca giggled to herself as the woman’s light snoring pleasantly broke the stale silence that the hospital room emitted. The brunette laid on her side, watching as Luisa’s chest rose and fell evenly with each breath, and took the German’s still extended hand.

Beca smiled, shaking her head. “God, you did so much for me...” She pressed a soft kiss to Luisa’s knuckles. “Good night, you awesome nerd.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was built around the prompt “my roommate’s boyfriend is staying over so can I please sleep on your floor”. Modified. I was gonna make it Chloe’s boyfriend dude person from the first movie, but I changed my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I told you guys I was still working on this fic :) Although, it’s been a while, so please forgive me if the flow’s a little off...

“So...?”

Beca glanced up to meet Chloe’s annoyingly expectant grin. “So _what?_ ”

“Now that you’re all better and I don’t have to worry, it’s time to dish!”

The brunette shrugged, focusing back on her homework. “What’s there to dish?”

“Only, like, _everything!_ She called me, Beca. I didn’t get to know her, since we were both so busy worrying about you, but she called _me_.”

“That’s really not a huge thing, Chlo. She called you ‘cause you’re my emergency contact. C’mon, I’ve got a shit ton of homework to catch up on. Can we talk about this later? Or never, maybe?”

The redhead waved off her friend’s protest, planting her palms on Beca’s desk. “Details! I need them!! You totally succeeded in wooing your lady friend, didn’t you?”

“If by ‘woo’, you mean killed my legs working out with her and ended up blacking out from a combination of adrenaline, hormones, and embarrassment, then sure.” Beca rolled her eyes. “ _Totally_ wooed her.”

“So did you guys kiss? Ooh, did you go further than that??”

The brunette scoffed at Chloe’s suggestive eyebrow wiggle, gently pushing her away. “Stop that, you’re being so weird! It’s none of your business anyway...”

Beca flinched as her friend let out a squeal of delight. “Ohhh, I was right! You totally did it, didn’t you??”

“ _No_.” The smaller girl sighed. “We just kissed, okay? Nothing impressive.”

A scream of joy rang out and Beca was suddenly enveloped in a tight hug. “Jesus, Chlo, you are _literally_ gonna break my spine one day! Ease up on the hugging!”

“Sorry! Sorry... But hey, I _was_ totally right and she’s into you!!” Chloe rested her chin on her hands, trying to contain her excitement. “Sooo... is she as good of a kisser as she looks?”

“Chloe!”

“So that’s totes a yes.”

The brunette shrugged. “What am I supposed to do, compare it?”

“”Well...” The redhead idly traced the grooves in Beca’s desk. “You’ve kissed me. Compare that. I won’t be mad if you say she’s better.”

Beca groaned. “Ugh, can you just leave it alone? Seriously, I have so much stuff to do. Bother me if you have to, but do it later.”

The redhead’s bottom lip stuck out in a pout. “Aw, but I’m gonna be busy later!”

“What? Why?”

“Oh... I probably should’ve told you earlier, but... you might wanna get out of here soon.”

The brunette rolled her eyes. “Don’t tell me. Tom’s coming over?”

Chloe offered her an apologetic smile. “Close.”

“Jeez, Chlo, who _else_ are you seeing?”

“No one! I just mean that Aubrey’s coming over.”

“Aubrey?? Wait, how is she even _close_ to Tom?”

The redhead shrugged. “You don’t like both of them?”

“Yeah, well... at least Aubrey visiting doesn’t require you to kick me out of our room...” Beca sighed, crossing her arms. “Then again, I usually don’t feel like hanging around when Aubrey’s here either, so...”

Chloe watched as her friend gathered her backpack, and spoke up again. “Um... do you have somewhere you can stay for tonight?”

The brunette turned to look at the other girl, raising an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Aubrey and I have a project to work on, and I can guarantee she’ll want to pull an all-nighter to get it done, so...” The redhead shrugged. “I just don’t want to interrupt your sleep or anything.”

Beca crossed her arms, taking a moment to think. “Hm... I dunno. I’ll figure something out, I guess.”

Chloe suddenly perked up. “Ooh! You could ask your lady friend!” She grinned. “You know you want to.”

“Would you stop calling her my ‘lady friend’...? It’s weird. And...” The smaller girl looked away as she mumbled quietly, “She’s actually my girlfriend now, so...”

Beca winced as her friend screamed excitedly again. “Break my spine or make me go deaf, but not _both_ , Chlo, for God’s sake!”

The redhead backed off again, grinning sheepishly. “Sorry. But, Becs, c’mon... you have a _girlfriend_ now! She’ll totally let you stay!” She reached forward, pinching Beca’s cheek as she teased the girl. “And who could say no to a face like that?”

The brunette swatted Chloe’s arm away. “Cut that out! Jesus, _fine_ , I’ll ask her!”

“Atta girl!” The redhead grinned, patting her friend on the shoulder.

Beca sighed, moving to gather everything she needed. “You’re just planning to annoy me about this until I tell you things, aren’t you?”

Chloe pulled a face of mock innocence. “What? No way! I wouldn’t do that...”

The other girl rolled her eyes. “Whatever.” She slung her backpack over her shoulder, waving to her friend as she left their room. “Later, weirdo.”

Beca stepped out into the hallway, and headed toward the stairs, pulling her phone out of her pocket. She paused at the top of the stairwell to send a quick text, knowing that texting and stairs would be a bad combination for someone with as terrible coordination as herself.

_Hey, you. What’s up?_

The brunette slipped her phone back into her pocket and continued down the stairs. She shivered as the cool evening air hit her when she opened the door and stepped outside. “Dammit... should’ve grabbed a jacket...” Beca paused in contemplation. “Maybe I should go back and-”

The clicking of heels brought her attention to a familiar blonde who was making her way to the entrance of the dorm. _Shit. Aubrey..._ The brunette sighed, shaking her head. “Well, there goes that idea...”

Her phone buzzed, and she smiled automatically, checking the reply from Luisa. _A little busy at the moment. Did you need something?_ Beca raised an eyebrow, staring at the message. “Huh...”

The girl stepped outside, doing her best to ignore the crisp, cool air, and started walking toward the blonde’s dorm. Along the way, she called Luisa to let the woman know she was on her way over.

“Hello?”

_“Little Maus.”_

“Hey.”

_“Did I... not tell you... I was busy...?”_

Beca furrowed her brow in confusion. “Uh, why is your voice fading in and out?”

_“I told you... already. I am... busy at... the moment...”_

“Doing... what, exactly?”

A long sigh trailed off on the other end of the line. The brunette waited, trying to think of what Luisa could possibly be doing. Her answer came in the form of a text. Beca stayed on the line, opening the message to see–

“Uh, Luisa...?”

_“Yes?”_

“Did you... did you seriously take a picture of yourself in the middle of a push up...?”

_“You asked... what I was doing... did you not?”_

“Well, yeah, but...” The brunette shook her head. “Jesus... and here, I thought I couldn’t be _more_ impressed.”

The blonde chuckled. _“I would think... you should have... figured out by now that... I have many... what is the term...? ‘Tricks up my sleeve’...”_

Beca hummed in agreement. “So, uh... I’ve kinda got a favor to ask of you...”

_“Hm?”_

“Could I maybe possibly come over tonight? And stay over...?”

_“I don’t see... why not. You know... where I live, ja?”_

“Yeah. I’m, uh... I’m actually here already.”

_“Oh. Room 517, then. See you soon.”_

“See ya.”

Beca stood, facing Luisa’s dorm, and craned her head to look up at the building. “517, huh? If this hall’s design is like Baker’s, then... 517’s in front somewhere... Wait.” The brunette shook her head. “I’m creeping again. Dammit...” She sighed and entered the dorm, making her way to the elevators.

She found 517 easily enough, as the room was situated at the end of the hallway, and she knocked solidly on the door. A moment later, footsteps that were much too heavy to be Luisa’s approached the door. Beca had no time to be confused, as it opened soon after to reveal Pieter on the other side.

“Pieter?? Uh, hey. Did I...” She glanced at the room number. “I didn’t get the wrong room or something, did I?”

“ _Nein._ Eh, I mean, no. Luisa is here. Come in, come in!” The man ushered her inside, and she was met with the sight of Luisa, still doing push ups, and reading a textbook. The blonde looked up. “Ah, you found me. Excellent.”

As good as the woman looked doing push ups, the brunette couldn’t help snorting at the textbook lying under her face. “You know how ridiculous you look, right?”

“I’m multitasking.”

“Psh. Nerrrrd...”

The taller woman stood, grabbing a nearby towel and patting her face dry. She draped the towel around her neck and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. “Nerd or badass? You must make a decision, little _Maus._ ”

The smaller girl shrugged. “Why not both?”

Luisa shook her head. “I won’t allow it. That would just be...” She smirked teasingly. “Pure anarchy.”

Beca giggled. “Well, I guess you’ll just have to prove which one you really are, then.”

“Mm. I suppose so.” She turned to Pieter, who was grinning at their exchange. The blonde rolled her eyes. “Thank you for the study session, Pieter. You may go now...”

Before her friend could protest, he was being ushered out the door. “Hey!”

Luisa smiled politely, though her eyes were narrowed in warning. “Have a good night, Pieter.” She closed the door, then turned back to Beca. “So. You need a place to stay for the night?”

The girl rubbed the back of her neck. “Kinda, yeah... my roommate’s pulling an all-nighter or something.”

The taller woman chuckled. “I can relate well to that.”

Beca rolled her eyes. “Of course you can.”

“But since you are here for the express purpose of avoiding that, I have no intention of doing so tonight.” Luisa smiled, putting an arm around the smaller girl, but immediately drew back, her eyebrows raising in surprise. “Your skin is cold...”

“Huh? Oh. Yeah, I... kinda forgot a jacket...”

The blonde walked over to the closet that was next to the entryway, rummaging through her clothes. Beca took the time to look around the room. It was decently sizable for a dorm room.

Luisa’s bed was situated in a corner, with her desk lined up at the foot of it. A couch was against the opposite wall, and a door to her personal bathroom was next to it. Beca raised an eyebrow. “Damn, you’ve got a pretty sweet setup here.”

The German nodded, handing her a sweatshirt. The smaller girl took it gratefully, and slipped it over her head. “Thanks.”

“Better?”

The brunette nodded. “Much.”

“Good.” Luisa checked the clock on her desk. “I’m taking a shower now. I have some more studying to do.”

“Yeah, I still have a ton of stuff to catch up on, so I’ll just be here working.”

The blonde nodded in approval, then headed to her bathroom. She paused. “Oh, and... please refrain from losing consciousness while I’m away.”

The smaller girl laughed. “Right. I’ll try my best.”

As Luisa started the shower, Beca sat down on the floor and unzipped her backpack, taking out her laptop and some books, continuing the work that had been interrupted back in her own room not long ago. A soft voice drifted out from under the bathroom door, and the girl smiled as Luisa’s singing filled the room.

She hummed along as she worked, and basked in the warmth that the oversized sweatshirt provided her. The brunette grinned to herself. “Oh, yeah. I could get used to this...”

Luisa took longer to shower than she normally did, since she had just worked out. If she had to guess, she had probably taken about forty minutes or so. As she stepped out, she quickly dried herself off and changed, preparing to issue an apology to Beca for leaving her alone for so long.

“Sorry, I- Beca...?” The blonde furrowed her brow in concern as she found the girl lying face down on the floor. She approached cautiously, kneeling down to examine the brunette closer, and sighed in relief as she discovered Beca had merely fallen asleep.

The woman stood, turning all of the lights off except for the lamp next to her bed, and returned to the slumbering girl on the floor. The tiny brunette was completely sprawled out, her cheek resting on an open textbook.

Luisa couldn’t help chuckling as she noticed a bit of drool pooling around the girl’s mouth and onto her book. The German sighed, shaking her head, and grabbed a tissue to wipe it up.

“Beca? Hey...” Luisa gently shook the smaller girl, who mumbled incoherently, but didn’t move. Her lips quirked in amusement. “I even asked you nicely not to lose consciousness, and you did anyway. What am I going to do with you?”

She gathered the brunette in her arms, lifting her from the floor and moving her to the bed. The woman unlaced Beca’s shoes and placed them on the floor, then got settled in the bed herself, smiling as the smaller girl automatically curled into her.

Luisa sighed. “I suppose my work can wait until tomorrow.” She reached over to turn her bedside lamp off, then pressed a soft kiss to Beca’s forehead, murmuring, “Good night, _Mäuschen_ _,_ ” and held the girl close as she began to doze off.


End file.
